The present invention relates to an optical system with variable pointing, as well as to a method implementing such a system.
Identifying the direction of observation of an optical system is necessary in numerous applications, such as, for example, mapping of the sky, terrestrial observation performed from a satellite, especially for meteorological study purposes, the establishing of an optical transmission link with a satellite, etc.
Devices for identifying the direction of observation of an optical system already exist. French patent applications 2 713 785 and 2 724 013 disclose such devices which comprise a light source and a detector associated with the latter. In these devices, a light signal moves over the detector as a function of the orientation of the observation system. These devices are complex, especially on account of the light source which requires a suitable energy supply, and on account of further optical elements that they incorporate. They are also bulky, in particular since they are external to the observation system. Finally, with these devices, variations in the relative positions of the light source and/or the light detector on the one hand, and of the observation system on the other hand, cause errors in the determination of the direction of observation. Such variations in position are due, in particular, to deformations or to thermal expansions of the supports of the detector, of the light source and/or of the observation system.
An aim of the present invention is to make possible determining the direction of observation of an optical system precisely and accurately, while not requiring any complex or bulky equipment.